Disney Nightmare
by Chiri-chan
Summary: ok, this is my fic about the GW pilots gettin into some wacky kinky fun while
1. Chapter one...the insanity begins

**Disney Nightmare**

by: Chiri-chan

_________________________________________________________

ok, people.....I'm the author...YES, me.this fic has LOTS AND LOTS of yaoi...now if that offends you, you're free to go,but I don't want any flames when Ialready told you that there's YAOI!!! YAOI!!!!Now, with that said, onto the story!!! _______________________________________________________________________

The gundam boys were just lounging around on another typical day in their latest 'safehouse'. All was quiet, until a certain *sexy* voice could be heard shouting from 2 blocks over. "Heero, doko iru no??? Where are you????" shouted Duo as he tumbled down the stairs, searching the living room, and then running into the kitchen.

"Oh! There you are Heero!!! Come play poker with me!!" squealed Duo as he came out of the kitchen, dragging a sulky looking Heero behind him. "You tried hiding in the cupboards again, didn't you?" asked a smug looking Quatre, snuggling up to his one and only beloved, uni-bang boy (sowwie, it's my pet name for him ^^).

"Urusai." replied Heero as he tried to get out of Duo's death grip. "Will you play poker with me Heero??" pleaded Duo, his eyes getting all shimmery and huge. "Hn." was all he got for his stunning display. Duo sorta crumpled from this reaction. "Aww, c'mon, I promise not to make you play strip poker this time." Duo was trying everything. He was tired of being bored, and he thought that boredom loved company.... or was that misery?? Oh who cares anyway??

"Well, no strip poker??" pleaded Duo. "Omae o korosu." Heero wasn't going to give in. He knew if you encouraged Duo, he'd try to get you to do anything.

"Aww, you always say that.... wait a minute, strip poker's what you wanted to play all along, isn't it Hee-chan?? You WANTED to see me almost down to my *bare* necessities again, huh?" Duo just didn't know when to quit. "DIE!!!!!!" yelled Heero at the top of his lungs, grabbing the nearest weapon out of spandex space, which happened to be a bottle of Hershey's syrup, and proceeded to wapp Duo over the head with it.

"AHHH!!!" screamed Duo as he ran around the house, getting pummeled by a very messy Heero, thanks to the syrup. Somehow, they made their way back to the living room, making very pretty patterns on the wall all the way back. "Heero, Duo, please calm down! We don't wanna disrupt Wufie's meditation time! You know what happened last time Duo did that!" said Quatre, suppressing the urge to shudder at the memory.

They had been snowed in, and Duo had been on a caffeine hype trying to get Wufei to try out his new card trick, the end result was Wufei tying Duo to a stake in the living room, accusing Duo of practicing witchcraft. Quatre still hadn't gotten the burn marks off the ceiling... ::That was hard to explain to all those firefighters...::

"Duo!!!" shouted Heero, as he grabbed Duo's braid, and plopped him into his lap. "Aww, Hee-chan, I didn't know you cared!!!!" purred Duo as he curled up in Heero's lap, drawing little patterns on Heero's back with his fingers.

"Umm, ahh, uhh, Duo, why don't you watch a movie??" suggested Heero, patience wearing thin with Duo. But what Duo was doing to his back felt SOOO good.... "Ooooh, a movie!!! Why didn't you say we had movies before huh Quatre??" asked Duo, starting to lick the syrup off of Heero's umm, err, cheek... (AN: I must keep this fic from falling into my muse Oreo's hands... don't want a lemon in this one... I think...), then bounding off to the table containing a box filled with movies.

"Hmm, lessee, what in the name of all that's fruity?? These are all Disney movies!!! And the animated ones too!!! Why'd you bring these, Quatre???" grimaced Duo, remembering the Disney marathon Hilde had put him through while he was hiding from OZ. ::Ugh, I have to sit through another one... at least I have Heero to suffer with me this time.::

"I didn't bring the movies this time, Duo." said Quatre. Duo whirled around then looked Quatre in the eye. He slowly walked over, and had his face hovering inches in front of Quatre before finally saying, "Yep, he didn't bring em, I can see it in his eyes!" poor Duo just fell to the floor, and everyone had a couple of cute lil sweatdrops (we can't have the sweatdrops be loners).

"So who DID bring the videos??" asked Heero. "I didn't" said Duo. "We already knew that Baka" said Heero, wapping Duo upside the head. "Well, I didn't, and Quatre didn't, and we KNOW you and Duo didn't, so who did???" wondered Trowa. Everyone pondered for a sec, and then their heads all came up in unison. "I did," said a tired voice from the stairs.

"WUFEI?!?!!?!?!!??" Shouted everyone. Well now, THAT was a surprise. "Yes, Wufei's the one that brought the weak, insipid videos to the safehouse. I use them as reference materials as to what's weak and unjustified." said Wufei ashamedly. "Oooook, well, how about we watch one, and you point out all the injustice in it?? It'll be interesting to see how much there is!!" said Quatre, trying to bring up Wufei's spirits.

"Alright, as long as Maxwell doesn't make any stupid remarks" finished Wufei, picking up the remote. "Hey, what's THAT supposed to mean?? All my remarks are very well thought out!!!" said Duo. "Urusai Duo." said Heero, giving Duo a quick little kiss to make him shut up. "Good, now onto the first movie. How about The Lion King???" asked Quatre. Wufei grabbed a video out of his box of treasures, and turned to Quatre.

"Looks like this is your lucky day, Winner. I pulled out that movie." "Oh no, I didn't wanna see it, It's just Trowa's favorite, that's all!" said Quatre. You could see that little perky face of his just begin to radiate with warmth. "Ok, time for the movie!!!" said Wufei as he hits play on the remote. Suddenly, the remote glows a strange green, and the pilots are sucked into a swirly green cloud like thing. "What'd you do this time, Maxwell???" shouted Wufei, as he was being pulled off to Jell-O knows where. "How should I know?? I was making out with Hee-chan!!" Shouted back Duo, also being pulled to another place only a tasty snack would think of. All the others wordlessly were dragged off into the unknown, and we see Trowa, floating through lime green Jell-O world when suddenly the background changes into a strange grassy savanna, and he realizes he's all alone......

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

C'mon, I dare ya!!! What do you think of my story??? C&C welcome and appreciated, no matter what kind it is!!!! But if you are gonna be cruel, then at least go soft on me. I wrote this when I didn't have much sleep….


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disney Nightmare

Part 2

by: Chiri-chan

_________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Disney, although I wish I owned Tigger... ^^ I also do not own GundamW, but if the owner's willing to sell, I'm willing to buy!!!!!! hmm, no yaoi in this chapter, I think... but it's full of hentaish humor!! _________________________________________________________________

"..........." Said Trowa as he walked around the savanna plains. "Simba!!! Come back here!!!!" shouted a nice female lion. :: Wait a minute, lions can't talk!!!::

Trowa looked toward the lion, and saw she was headed right for him!!! ::uh-oh, must be mating season again. I wonder why they always flock to me?:: he prepared himself for all the scratches he'd get this time. But, nothing happened.... the lioness was just standing there looking at him.

"......." "Simba, aren't you gonna say somethin?? We hafta attack Scar so you can get your kingdom back!!" Trowa's ears perked up. ::I'm in the lion king!!!! I can meet all the cool lion people!!! COOL!!!::

"Umm, where IS Simba, Nala??" asked Trowa very quietly. Nala's ears went in different directions, and she looked at Trowa confusedly. "Are you trying to pull my tail, Simba?? Is this some sorta joke?? We're in the middle of a battle, and all you can think about is trying to confuse me????" yelled Nala.

Trowa definitely didn't feel comfortable around this lioness. She looked ready to snap at any second. "Umm, I'll just be going to fight Scar....bye." Trowa said and ran off to find that evil lion. :: I miss my lil non-fighting chipmunk...:: thought Trowa as he ran up to the ugly scarred lion. (AN: I mean Quatre of course..)

"Ahhh, Simba! I see you've come to visit your old dear uncle. Welcome!" said Scar in his evil manipulating voice. (I haven't watched the movie in a while...) "......" Trowa just stood there, not making a sound. "Aren't you going to say something, Simba? Like your final prayers??? GRRRRR!!" Scar said as he lunged at Trowa, preparing to rip the flesh from his bones.

(AN: Oreo!! GET AWAY FROM THE COMP!! *Oreo and Chiri-chan fight on the floor relentlessly, and OREO COMES OUT THE WINNER!!!!* Oreo: *kicks Chiri-chan's form for good measure* now, time to write somethin goood....heheh)

"I don't think so, UNCLE!!!" leapt Trowa at Scar ::time to rewrite the story a lil:: *instead of regular battle music coming on, the opening song to Cutey Honey comes on* a fierce battle ensues, with Trowa getting in some pretty cool twirls with his swipes, while everyone stares in awe.

"Where'd that music come from??" asked Nala. Sarabi just looks over at poor Nala, and says, "It happens every so often... try to ignore it, sweetie." "Oh, ok!" Nala continues watching the battle (more like massacre) between her koi and her... what is Scar to her??? She'd have to figure it out later.....

"...." Said Trowa as he gave another uppercut to the very battered lion. "Is that all you've got??? HAH! Now you DIE!!!" yelled Scar as he lunged at Trowa with some embers in his hand. (Familiar?) Luckily, Trowa had seen this movie too many times, and he just stepped aside and let his 'uncle' fall off the edge of pride rock.

"Too bad.... he could've been king." said Trowa as he looked at the bloody heap on the ground, which conveniently fed the hyenas, and made them go home. "Simba, you've saved us all!!! But who killed your father????" asked Nala.

Trowa turned, and walked over to his 'mother'. "Sarabi, Mufasa was killed by Scar. That's why I came and killed him." Tears were in his mom's eyes, but she nodded, and said, "Now you must become king, and rule over these lands. Go up to Pride rock!" Trowa went to the peak, and roared his voice dry, and then came back down for the lawn party.

By now Trowa was starting to wonder if he'd ever leave. :: I've completed the story, I killed the villain, what more does this movie want with me?:: Suddenly, a small voice interrupted his thoughts. "Umm, Simba??" asked Nala. "............?" "Who are you gonna pick for your queen???" "Ummm, uhhh, YOU!" said Trowa.

"I thought so!" and with that said, jumped onto Trowa with all her might, and began screwing him silly. "NALA!!! BUT I BARELY EVEN KNOW YOU!!!!" screamed Trowa at the top of his lungs, hoping someone would come pry her off him. :: I mustn't betray Quatre... mustn't betray Quatr-AHHHHH!!!!!::

Looked like Nala found that happy spot... too bad at that time Trowa was sucked back into Jell-O world, and suddenly reappeared in the living room of the safehouse. "DAMN!!!!!!" shouted Trowa at nothing in particular, just pissed because he was dragged outta the best part of the story. But, where was everyone else???? ::wait a minute... I don't remember putting Cinderella in the VCR.......::

TBC 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disney Nightmare

Chapter 3

by: Chiri-chan

______________________________________________________________

Hiya all!!! it's your fave fic writer again!!! ok, it's taking me a while to write the next story, so it might be a few days, so hang on for a while!!! oh yeah, and these characters and such don't belong to me.... ______________________________________________________________

"I'm gonna kill Duo when this is over, even if it WASN'T his fault..." grumbled Quatre, as the ground was rapidly coming towards him. ::I wonder why it takes so long to reach the ground? all this waiting is making me hungry::

*PLOP*

Quatre was swirly-eyed as he propped himself out of the Quatre-shaped hole that was now fixed in the ground. "Damn it all..." swore Quatre, lil Trowas flying around his head doing the hula dance.

"I have no time for those, even if they are hentaishly amusing!" mused Quatre. He slowly got up, and brushed the dirt off of himself. Of course, being the rich person he is, he couldn't have his hands get dirty, so he used his frilly hankie with a cute lil pic of Sandrock on it to wipe away the dirt.

But, instead of pulling out the disgustingly cute hankie, he pulled out a hankie that was even more dirty than he was. "What the heck is going on????" shouted Quatre, wiping his hands on his brown........ummmm....smock??

Quatre looked down when he felt something else dirty in his hands, and was shocked to find himself in a........ well, dress. and not a pretty dress... a very DIRTY dress.

*Meanwhile, at the safehouse*

Trowa's just coming back from the kitchen with some popcorn, and a....porn magazine?? I don't wanna know... anyways, he sits down, and looks at Quatre plummeting into the ground, and the lil hula-dancing Trowas. "..........MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I never knew Disney had such good humor!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Trowa continues to roll on the floor, and can't seem to be able to breathe after seeing Quatre in his cute lil dress.

*Now, back to the story*

Quatre would of heard some girls screaming if he hadn't been screaming off his own head at that time too. well, the girls that were screaming earlier seemed to have come over to Quatre, and were very roughly shaking him out of his broken-down state.

"Hey, girlie, snap out of your funk and get me my coffee and danish!!" shouted the tallest one, far outgrowing Trowa's height even. Quatre had to crane his neck back the whole way to get even a glimpse of her. But then again, Quatre isn't very tall either, so maybe I'm blowing this way outta proportion.

Quatre just turned to the girl with a look of utter horror. ::I, Quatre Raberba Winner, have to get some ugly prude her breakfast??? I DON'T THINK SO! :: Quatre marched up to the girl, or really just stayed five feet away, and looked her in the eye.

"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner, and I am no servant! You can go get your own Danish! and while you're at it, get me one too!" shouted Quatre in the girl's face. The girl looked so stunned, it looked like someone had used a cattle prod on her.

"Now," said Quatre, "I want a supply of firearms, and some gundamium, and I'll get to work on getting outta here! DO IT NOW!" (boy, pretty forceful Quatre... now we know why Trowa's so submissive ^-^) Both ugly girls just stood gaping at Quatre, not wanting to know what was going on. The short one just looked ready to break down in tears, and the tall one looked ready to snap at any moment.

Luckily, Quatre was saved from the wrath of those two from a middle-aged lady in black, that sorta looked like Dorothy if you squinted hard. "now, now, little one, why are you arguing so with your sisters? you know it's not kind, and it just might earn you more chores." said the woman when she got up to Quatre.

Quatre just stared at this bizarre woman. Who did she think he was??? Her little girl? "Excuse me lady, but I think you must have the wrong person....I'm a boy." said Quatre, ready for the woman's apology. Instead, the woman just laughed, and poked Quatre's chest. "If you're a boy, then what are THESE?? HMMM?!!?!?" inquired the woman.

"What are you talking about, miss?" asked Quatre, looking down. "What's on my .................AGHHHHH!!!!" This scream could be heard everywhere, except for poor Trowa, who was still choking on his popcorn, and rolling more vigorously on the floor. Poor Quatre had two HUGE lumps on his chest, and he was pretty sure they weren't balls of cotton........

"OH MY GOD!!!! WHAT'D YOU DO TO ME?!!?!?!?" screamed Quatre full on in the woman's face. The woman just huffed and slapped Quatre in the face (ouch!). "I have not done anything. If there's been anything I've ever done for you, it's raised you to be a proper lady, Cinderella! You need to know your place in life. Don't worry about your clothes like that."

Quatre just gaped at the woman. ::None of that made any sense at all....wait a minute, she said Cinderella! I must be in the movie! but wasn't the Lion King in the VCR? hmmm, well, I might as well play along.. but I'm not, repeat, NOT going to do menial labor...:: thought Quatre as he turned to his 'stepmother', and grinned his lil head off.

"Why, stepmother! How could I ever be unthankful for all you've done for me! You're one of the greatest people in the world! I was just having a bit of an identity crisis for a bit, that's all!" Quatre's statement just dripped with sarcasm, but the stepfamily didn't seem to notice. "Oh, Cinderella, you always were the sweet girl!" said the stepmother as she preened herself.

"God, what an arrogant bitch....." Quatre said as he mumbled to himself. "What did you say Cinderella?" said the stepmother. "Oh, ummm, I was just talking to myself about the ball the prince's giving tonight!" said Quatre quickly.

(AN: ok, sorry, but saying stepmother over and over is getting boring... I'm gonna name her Bob. YES, Bob. It's a short name, and I don't care if it's not a woman's name, she's going to be named Bob. as for the sisters, the tall one will be Edna, and the short one will be named Chubsy. End of story.)

Bob looked momentarily stunned for a sec. "Ball? There's been no talk of a ball tonight... are you sure you're feeling well Cinderella?" asked Bob, not really looking that concerned. "No, I'm fine!" chirped Quatre.

"oh, alright then, here, take these bags into the house, we have to go shopping for underwear and garters. You can help Chubsy put hers on." said Bob as she went into her carriage. Quatre shuddered for about two minutes straight, then turned up to the sky and could be heard yelling, "PLEASE! JUST FAST-FORWARD TO THE BALL!!!!!!!!"

*At the safehouse*

"..............ok, I'll be kind to my lil chipmunk." said Trowa as he pushed fast-foward to the part with Cinderella arriving at the ball. Then ,he had to stifle a giggle as he saw Quatre dressed up in the traditional blueish Cinderella poufy gown trying to go up the steps. "Oh, if only I could record this......" snickered Trowa.

*BACK to the story!*

"Ugh... I feel woozy from all that fast-forwarding....." Quatre shook his head to clear it, and then noticed what a nice package he got along with the dress' push-up bra. ::I'm gonna MURDER someone........:: Quatre trudged up the stairs, luckily not breaking anything, and when he got to the top, he tried to act as regal as he ever had, only more femininely.

Suddenly, the song Desert Rose by Sting started playing, and everyone looked towards the stairs, including the prince who *SHUDDER* looked like Quinze......only without so many wrinkles, and he lost the glasses and blue vest. Quatre REALLY didn't feel like charming a prince right now, but he had to do it for the sake of the movie.

Quatre glided down the stairs with flair in his glass slippers, and proceeded to go into a slow waltz with the prince. ::Maybe I should've thanked my sisters for always making me play 'dress-up' a lot:: thought Quatre as the prince literally dragged Quatre out into the garden maze, through which only he knew the way out of. (hint hint wink wink)

There, in the middle of the maze, he spoke of his undying love for Cinderella, and how much he wanted to marry 'her'. (I know, I'm changing the plot, but it suits my needs...) "Ummm, that's great and all, but..... ::Trowa...I'm sorry, it's for the sake of the movie:: oh what the hey! Let's get hitched!" said Quatre, and with that, the prince started tearing off Quatre's clothing!

"HEY, HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!!" shouted Quatre. "I'm just doing what the kingdom law says! Before you marry, you must have the great union, that way, neither of you can back out!" said Quinze-look-alike, tearing the front of Quatre's gown.

Quatre really didn't like this........ he was only supposed to love Trowa...... but, too late, Quinze already had his fun, and Quatre was being sent back to his lovely safehouse.

(AN: the reason why I'm not going into detail.... Quinze is icky, and I just can't write about something like that, no matter how much my friends demand I do... Quatre deserves better. Plus, I'm writing a nice limeish/lemon story in the future for all you hentais out there reading this.)

Quatre woke up to find himself in the safehouse living room, staring down at Trowa, who had seemingly passed out with a humongous nosebleed. ::I wonder what got him all riled up....:: thought Quatre as he helped Trowa into conciousness.

Trowa woke up to Find his lil angel of creamy puff delight staring at him in the face, and it was all Trowa could do not to laugh out loud. Could he tell Quatre what had happened? hmmmmmmmmm,...........SUUUUUURE! It'd be worth the laugh!

"Ne, Quatre?" asked Trowa in a cute puppy tone. "What is it, Trowa?" asked Quatre, all cute and happy looking, having changed into his pink green-polka dotted pjs. "Will you ever wear that blue sparkly dress for ME????" asked Trowa, growing huge SD eyes.

and with that statement, Trowa was pounded 8 feet well into the carpeted ground.

"Now, with that outta the way... onto the movies!!! hey, wait, Trowa!!" shouted Quatre at the hole in the ground. "MRFFWHH???" asked the black hole. "Did you put Beauty and the Beast in the VCR??

To Be Continued


End file.
